


An Old Married Couple

by Faramirlover



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Lucky you’re both single. Nobody at home to get jealous’ she’d said, and that had opened up a whole can of worms in James’ head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Married Couple

The thing that Lewis doesn’t understand about Fiona McEndric is that although they were sleeping together there was never anything more than sex between them. She was always far too focused on her career, on getting to where she wanted to be, to ever need anything more from a man than for him to be hard and willing in her bed. And he… well he had needed someone to distract him. Someone to stop him from taking what he wanted the most.

_Lewis._

James had to physically stop himself from breathing the name out loud. The man in question was falling asleep on the sofa next to him. It seemed that even a classic episode of Doctor Who wasn’t enough to keep him awake.

Theirs was a weird relationship. Laura had said once that to work as a team they had to be as close as husband and wife, be able to understand each other without having to say a word. She’d happily gossiped about Inspector Hanes whose wife had come storming into the station accusing him of having an affair with his sergeant. ‘Lucky you’re both single. Nobody at home to get jealous’ she’d said, and that had opened up a whole can of worms in James’ head.

If they were as close as a married couple did that practically make them married to each other? Had, somewhere along the way, a work bond slipped into something more? Were evenings in front of the telly and take out and decorating James’ flat together too much?

It had been that night as he lay in bed, staring at the chest of drawers that Lewis had made him pick that he realised he was in love with his Inspector. Lewis meant so much more to him that he should.

And that had led to them here, Lewis falling asleep on his sofa and him frozen there, listening to his breathing, rhythmic breaths interspersed with the occasional snort that amused rather than disgusted him.

“Just my luck to fall for you.”

The response of “mmmm. Love you too, lad,” nearly makes him fall of the sofa, but the hand that reaches out and pats his thigh has him frozen in place.

Lewis had drifted back off again, perhaps he’d not really woken up at all.


End file.
